


After Party Cleanup

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Slave Parties and Preparations [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bathing/Washing, Body Modification, Cum Bath, Dark, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Past Body Modification, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Slavery, So beware, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, discussed feminization, mostly Caitlin/Ronnie, the previous installment of the series is vastly darker than this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Amunet and Caitlin (mostly Caitlin) get Ronnie ready for bed after that evening’s party.





	After Party Cleanup

**Author's Note:**

> it's not strictly necessary to read the previous part to enjoy this one, but dark elements are still at play. This fic just has a more pleasant coat of paint hiding it.

Once the guests had departed, it was time to clean up. The maids would get the house, Caitlin and Amunet just had to deal with Ronnie. He was caked in fluids from himself and their guests, so Amunet figured he ought to take his weekly cum bath. Caitlin went to get it ready while Amunet checked him over.

"Barry truly is voracious, isn't he?" she said, noting Ronnie's breasts. They weren't 100% back to normal, but they weren't anywhere near the ten gallon jugs they were before the party. "Iris should get a milk pet to quench his appetite."

Ronnie frowned, "Barry needs to eat more..."

"Aw..."

Caity's little slave had a friend.

"Cisco—Chesca needs more too," Ronnie said.

"Well, if you're a good boy, I'm sure Caity will set up a play date for you."

Ronnie perked up.

"Go run along, your bath should be ready now.”

The tub was filled with thick cum. One good thing about the party was that he had no clothes to doff, so he sat right on down. He closed his eyes for Caitlin to pour a bucket of cum over his head. Ronnie felt it gluing onto his skin and under his nails. His hair became gunked up.

He vastly preferred Caitlin or even Amunet's juices on him, but a cum bath was better than nothing.

He stayed there until the cum settled, then it was onto the next part of his nightly routine.

In the bedroom was a throne that blossomed from the floor with petal-like cushions. Between the cushions were tentacles. He was normally there for two hours, but the guests had stuffed him quite a bit already, so he hoped he'd get to leave it sooner. Ronnie was tired and wanted his nest. He wasn't spewing fluid like he was before the party, but he was still steadily dripping down his thighs. He'd be happy to stop dripping while he slept.

Tentacles reached out to his thighs and hands when he came near. They recognized him now.

Ronnie sat down. The tentacles vacuumed up his juice trail on the way to his pussy. They loved his pussy best because it was the direct line to his womb. Amunet or Caitlin would feed the throne magical powders if they wanted him filled with something special, but tonight was just a night of typical tentacle splooge.

Ronnie moaned as the tentacles slithered inside. They always invaded his ass and pussy first. They'd feel around in there. Ronnie swore he heard them huff. They weren't keen on strangers filling Ronnie, although they seemed indifferent to Caitlin and Amunet. Ronnie pre-filled meant less of him for the tentacles to fill.

Three tentacles wound around his waist. Two stopped at his breasts. These tentacles were concave and pulled out fluid rather than pushed in fluid. Another tentacle just like it latched onto his cock. They tugged on his nipples and dick just short of painfully. They really, really didn't like strangers filling Ronnie. They suctioned gently when a jerk on his cock made him whimper.

The last tentacle climbing upwards slathered up his lips. Ronnie opened wide. The throne didn't need more tentacles to wrench his jaw open anymore. Ronnie's eyes glazed over as he groaned in glee at the taste of the fluid filling his mouth. It didn't just taste good, it smelled good too. Fruity sweet with a hint of tart. Amunet said ingesting it made him a tart. Ronnie wasn't sure what words meant at that point. All he wanted was as much of this gel as possible, and the throne happily fed it to him.

Meanwhile, his womb ballooned. Caitlin patted and rubbed it. Her tone was pleased and sexy. Ronnie was too distracted to make out whatever she'd said to him. He thought she began talking to Amunet at some point, yet he didn't know when she'd entered the room. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the throne.

He dozed off to its purring.

There was a steady pounding in his pussy sometime later. His head lolled to the darker side of the room. He didn't want to move or open his eyes yet. He dozed off again to the pounding in his pussy.

When he finally opened his eyes, his womb was a planet. Ronnie smiled at Caitlin. He did his best to move down on her cock, but his hips barely moved.

"You fell asleep on the throne, and well, we fell asleep getting you onto your nest," Caitlin shrugged.

She wasn't sorry; there was nothing to be sorry about. Ronnie didn't have chores like other slaves, he just had to lie there and take everything Caitlin gave him. Whether that was an outfit, her dick, her mouth, her fingers, a bath, or food and water; Caitlin took care of him.

"You were so good last night that I thought I'd fuck you awake. Slaves love that."

Ronnie keened. He did. Again, he tried moving his hips in time with her dick. The spirit was willing, but the body was heavy.

Ronnie hissed at Caitlin's nails needling his hips. With no way to move, all he could offer to demonstrate his gratitude was noise. Ronnie moaned up a thunderstorm. Caitlin's cock was lightning inside him, striking at just the right points to electrify him with pleasure.

Caitlin's pounding and breathing stuttered. Ronnie knew she was close.

Ronnie hit her with wide eyes and a coy downturn of his head, "Mistress, please let me have your cum."

Caitlin parked her cock deep inside him. She added on to the tentacles' filling inside him. The filling absorbed Caitlin's own. Ronnie felt like he would burst. He had to lift his head to see over or around his womb.

Caitlin departed. Ronnie whined from the loss and loneliness, but she came back freshened up and with a platter of fruit and an energy drink. Ronnie smiled at her.

Caitlin told him how good he'd been—both at the party and this morning. She fed him treats and praise. Ronnie didn't know which he liked better.

"Everybody said you were a perfect gentleman," Caitlin practically glowed. "You're always so well-behaved."

Part of it was the behavioral chip they'd installed in him, but Ronnie had seen other slaves with them too. They weren't like him. They were always sad or dead inside. Ronnie was happy every day of his life with his mistresses. Even Amunet. But Ronnie supposed every slave with multiple masters had a favorite. He wondered who was Mick's favorite. Probably Kara. Mick loved being manhandled and held. Sometimes, Ronnie wondered what it'd be like to have only Caitlin mastering him—and an only slave like Cisco with Lisa—but he knew Amunet was good for her; so ultimately, he hoped Amunet stuck around forever. Amunet was, after all, the one who introduced them.

"Will you be my princess, Ronnie?" Caitlin asked after feeding him a strawberry.

"I'd love to!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Caitlin beamed. "Chesca was so pretty last night, wasn't she?"

Ronnie agreed.

"She needed more sparkles though."

Indeed.

"We'll go shopping when you can walk again, but for now, you can have this."

Caitlin showed him a tiara before nestling it in his hair. It had blue and cyan crystal hearts inside diamond bands. Caitlin always got him such great gifts. Ronnie loved it because it reminded him of her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere.


End file.
